Deja vu
by TracesOfTrueLove
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine to meet the members of New Directions for the first time, after a run in with Karofsky. However, it seems like it is not Blaine's first meeting with one of the members...
1. Chapter 1

_**A rewrite of how Blaine meets New Directions. Pairing later on in the story. Enjoy! **_

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine quipped half-heartedly, intending to make Kurt laugh just a little, but the desired effect was lost upon Kurt as he just grimaced an sat down on the steps. In the short time Blaine had known Kurt, he knew this was very uncharacteristic of him. The steps were most definitely muddy, so for Kurt to sit down on them in what were, more than likely, designer pants, meant something was up.

Yes, the confrontation with Dave Karofsky hadn't exactly gone as hoped, but what was Kurt expecting? Blaine to be able to just click his fingers and for Karofsky to just suddenly accept his feelings and everything to be rainbows and unicorns?

Kurt explained how when Karofsky had practically jumped him yesterday, it had been his first kiss. This made Blaine's heart jump a bit in sympathy, because there was no doubt the older boy had some big romantic notion of how his first kiss was going to go down. Blaine tried to reassure Kurt that the only first kiss that matters is the one with the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with. He tried his best to ignore the glimmer of hope in Kurt's eyes at what he was saying.

Blaine would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to know about Kurt's feelings towards him. They were as obvious as a grey cloud on a summer's day. But Blaine had started to grow more of a protective sort of instinct towards Kurt, feeling the need to defend and look after him, much like you would do with a younger sibling. Any romantic feelings are out of the question for Blaine. The truth is, he is still in love with _him._ It may have been a year since he left but that doesn't meant the love abandoned him at the same time he did.

"Just have courage. Don't let yourself be a victim, Kurt, take a stand and show him that you are so much better than he will ever be." Blaine told Kurt as heartfelt as he could. He knew Kurt couldn't financially support moving to a school like Dalton, who have a zero-tolerance bullying system, so it was all that Kurt could do. This seemed to mollify Kurt and he suddenly sprung up into the air, with a bright grin on his face. Blaine squeaked in surprise as Kurt suddenly lurches forward, grabbing Blaine's hand, dragging him along in whatever direction he was going.

"Come on, you have to meet the rest of New Direction, Blaine. They will love you." Kurt exclaimed, leaving the dark haired boy no opportunity to object. Not that he had any reason to; it wasn't like he knew that _he_ was going to be there…

**_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Spy!" Screeched Rachel as soon as she lid her eyes on the uniform clad boy that was standing next to Kurt. "Kurt, why on earth have you brought here? Especially after the Jesse incident!" She hissed at Kurt who just rolled his eyes in return. If Blaine was surprised by the prima donna; he didn't show it.

"I can assure you that I am not here to spy on you at all. I am here as an impartial friend of Kurt's, right now I am not on warbler duty, so anything that I hear or see will remain out of Warbler's business." He explained rather calmly and coolly.

"Yeah right, like we are going to believe you. Kurt when I said go and spy on them, I didn't mean for you to bring him along so he can return the favour!" Puck said heatedly.

"Calm down guys, he isn't here to spy." Was Kurt's almost nonchalant response. Blaine thought Kurt had said that they were going to love him. When he whispered these thoughts to Kurt, he replied that they just need a little time to understand that I was not planning on destroying their chances at winning regionals.

"I am not so sure, how do we know we can trust him?" Finn added, before looking to Sam, he always seemed to have a good judgment of character. Besides, Finn needed to keep Sam happy so he doesn't find out about his affair with Quinn. What Finn doesn't notice is the unnatural paleness of Sam's skin and the obvious shock in his features. "What do you think, Sam?"

Sam seemed to be unable to form coherent sentences, his lips moving without sound. Eventually he managed to stumble out a quick; "Don't worry about him, I know he isn't going to spy on us."

At the sound of Sam's voice, Blaine, who has previously been looking intensely at his shoes, rathering that, to the equally intense stares of the rival glee club in front of him. For the first time since he had entered the room, Blaine noticed the tall, quiet, blonde boy sat at the back of the classroom. Blaine's whole heart dropped as their eyes locked for the first time in a year. And in that moment Blaine could have sworn that a bomb could have exploded in the room next to them and he wouldn't have noticed. "…Sammy?" He croaked out, not realising he had been holding his breath.

Sam looked down to his hands in his lap, his face painted a beetroot red. "Hey Blaine." He muttered back.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

_**Thank you for reading, and the reviews/alerts you gave me for the last chapter. Very much appreciated. Once again, please review. Much love -K.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be from more of a Blaine POV, whereas the previous two have been from a narrative point of view. Still in third person, just more Blaine-centric. Please don't forget to review! - K x**

"Um, yeah, we go way back." Blaine told the blonde girl who had asked the question. Going from what Kurt had told him, and judging by the fact her left pinky was currently interlocked with the right pinky of a Latino girl, Blaine was going to guess that she was Brittany.

An awkward silent atmosphere filled the room. Most of the group were trying to work out what the obvious tension between Sam and Blaine was for. Kurt on the other hand, knowing Blaine better, was trying to work out how the two knew each other, their backgrounds were completely different. Sam was looking at the ground like he was hoping it would swallow him whole.

An awkward cough from the freakishly tall boy who had pointed Sam out to him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _that _tall, but compared to Blaine; he was a freakin' giant! "Er, hey Blaine, I am Finn, Kurt's step-brother." He introduced himself. Ah, so he is Finn, Kurt had told Blaine a lot about Finn, but he never mentioned the height thing. He is currently feeling like a hobbit. Finn went onto introduce the rest of the team.

"That is Brittany and Santana." He pointed to the blonde and Latino, confirming his previous guess. The Latino greeted him with a 'Hello hobbit.', making Blaine even more insecure about his shortness. The blonde on the other hand whispered something about wondering is Blaine is a dolphin like Kurt.

"Er, next to them is Artie, and the Asians are Mike and Tina." Finn hastily continued after Blaine just gave Brittany a confused look. Mike and Tina gave Finn a glare for the label before smiling warmly towards the curly haired boy. Artie gave a 'Waddup.'

"That's Mercedes." Blaine already knew who Mercedes was, having come to many of his and Kurt's platonic coffee dates. "And Quinn." The blonde girl standing rather close to Finn gave a small curt nod with a forced smile.

"The one with the mohawk is Noah Puckerman."

"Call me Puck."

"And the one he is blatantly staring at is Lauren." Finn stopped before coughing awkwardly once more, when it came to Sam. "And obviously you have already met Sam."

"And I'm Rachel Berry." Announced the shriek-er from before, cutting Finn of before marching up to shake the hand of a very much taken aback Blaine. "I just want you to know that you can spy on us all you like. You can even have your little inside spies." She turned to give Sam and Kurt each an individual but equally icy glare. "Because it won't matter one bit, we are going to thrash you at sectionals."

"Well, Rachel, it is a pleasure to meet you." Blaine replied courteously. This made Rachel smile triumphantly and turn away. "Oh but Rachel!" He called out, making her pause and turn back around to face her opponent. He continued, without changing his voice from it's genuinely friendly tone."Just so you know, the Warblers have no need to spy on your club, like your club sent Kurt to do. We practice hard each night and we have what it takes. So when we beat you at Sectionals, don't take it too harshly."


End file.
